Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2019
00:00-05 1.4142 somethign 00:00-21 <7 GRAND UMP> probably have to request it to staff 00:00-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:00-21 I can give the code for it 00:00-23 Stupid internet. 00:00-23 if I can remember where I put it 00:00-27 jack 00:00-34 <7 GRAND UMP> i need to find out where the chat customizations are at 00:00-38 chat.js 00:00-41 <7 GRAND UMP> epic 00:00-43 MediaWiki:Chat.js 00:01-33 <7 GRAND UMP> 00:01-33 <7 GRAND UMP> testing 00:01-36 <7 GRAND UMP> fuck why doesnt this image script work 00:01-40 hmm... 00:01-43 <7 GRAND UMP> oreo added an image script but it's not working 00:01-52 It's not reviewed yet. 00:02-00 Enter test mode for it to work. 00:02-37 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has joined the chat ~ 00:02-46 <7 GRAND UMP> 00:02-48 <7 GRAND UMP> test 00:02-50 So Chat mods are not supposed to kick each other right? 00:02-53 . 00:02-59 jack 00:03-02 thats my joke 00:03-09 y u being rude to me 00:03-20 . 00:03-24 <7 GRAND UMP> hey jack where are the user things for chat stored 00:03-24 hey abf, go drink water 00:03-27 <7 GRAND UMP> maybe 00:03-28 WHAT 00:03-29 hey jack 00:03-29 NO 00:03-29 00:03-31 JACK 00:03-33 MediaWiki:Users.css. 00:03-35 >:D 00:03-44 ~ IDontCareAboutHistory has left the chat ~ 00:03-45 ~ IDontCareAboutHistory has joined the chat ~ 00:03-47 was I ever blocked 00:03-50 hold on 00:03-55 no maybe 00:04-02 i dont think so 00:04-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:04-07 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:04-09 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has left the chat ~ 00:04-09 ive been on the wiki since 2014 00:04-10 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has left the chat ~ 00:04-11 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-11 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has joined the chat ~ 00:04-12 maybe ive been blocked 00:04-13 idk 00:04-14 I saw Two Chat mods on another chat kicking each other... and they call it a "Kicking war" so would it be a power abuse? 00:04-20 not on this account 00:04-27 it would unless they're both ok with it 00:04-58 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:04-59 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:05-02 Also, . 00:05-38 Also look at this User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 00:05-41 ... 00:05-42 Oof, you're not appearing on my screen. (ghost) 00:05-53 Heh, it's not green so it can't be true. XP 00:06-03 look at this cuck 00:06-13 why 00:06-16 <7 GRAND UMP> time to add cool username stuff for me 00:06-18 is cuck an insult in 2019 00:06-26 maybe 00:07-32 Hehe. 00:07-42 What fun. 00:07-45 <7 GRAND UMP> hey tclp where did you add the cool glowing avatar things at 00:07-46 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has left the chat ~ 00:07-47 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has joined the chat ~ 00:07-50 <7 GRAND UMP> i need to know the code for it 00:07-51 i dont remember 00:07-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:07-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:08-01 <7 GRAND UMP> @ mr jack do you know how to do it 00:08-10 it's actually a really old thing 00:08-13 Mr. Jack? (blush) 00:08-17 Mrs. Jack 00:08-20 hey jack 00:08-22 That's the blush emoticon? 00:08-40 <7 GRAND UMP> teehee 00:08-41 hey guys 00:08-46 guess my avatar 00:08-47 anyone here who wasnt alone during val day? 00:09-36 is where it is. 00:10-47 There was a long silence. 00:11-10 g 00:11-21 Hey, Ump man, you are playing Drek. How is he as a game? 00:11-22 what can I say 00:11-30 pvz wiki users are girl repellents 00:11-41 :c 00:11-59 Oh wait, I'm bi so maybe I'm looking for a MAN of my dreams. 00:12-12 :think: 00:12-16 sAny offers? XP 00:12-21 too young sorry 00:12-27 sme/s 00:12-29 Thought so. 00:12-35 You have to be 18+. 00:12-38 it's my birthday in a month :( 00:12-40 oh shit 00:12-44 well, are Petitions going to be a thing? 00:12-45 I'm 19 turning 20. 00:12-52 I'm 15 turning 16 jeez 00:13-00 i'm 14 turning 15 00:13-05 I'm literally younger than most of the wiki 00:13-14 Today, I will establish a dictatorship with myself at its centre. XP 00:13-35 A period known as Fascist PvZ Wiki. 00:13-56 Interesting. 00:13-57 MPVZWGA. 00:14-25 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has joined the chat ~ 00:14-25 I'd prefer a republic 00:14-30 <7 GRAND UMP> testing 00:14-43 but please don't invade my home wiki like this if this happens @Jack 00:14-48 Although if you know me on the wiki, you'd know my views on wiki-related things are quite conservative in nature despite my far-left political views. 00:14-49 <7 GRAND UMP> probably gonna take a minute for the changes to go through 00:14-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:14-58 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:14-59 my views 00:15-02 are 00:15-05 nonexistant 00:15-10 because they change so often 00:15-47 Sorry, I'm monarchist. I'll be emperor but a constitutional monarch. :p 00:15-53 no 00:15-54 republic 00:15-58 like the roman republic 00:15-59 Ump can be Prime Minister. :P 00:16-01 roman republic 00:16-05 No, monarchy. 00:16-08 no 00:16-09 republic 00:16-10 Like the Roman Empire. 00:16-23 No, I'm Bismarck dammit. 00:16-24 that barely lasted 2 centuries 00:16-32 the republic lasted 5 00:16-49 if your name is IDontcareAboutHistory why would you care about History? 00:16-56 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has joined the chat ~ 00:16-56 Technically it lasted longer than 2 with the Byzantine Empire. 00:16-58 ***it's asong lyircs okhF*SDA 00:17-07 It still called itself the Roman Empire. 00:17-10 we're not counting Byzantium 00:17-11 <7 GRAND UMP> test 00:17-18 Byzantine Empire and Eastern Roman Empire are terms used by historians. 00:17-22 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:17-23 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:17-34 so, where am I then, Jack? 00:17-43 Byzantium was way poorer after the fall of Rome 00:17-51 only Justinian's period was speical 00:17-52 special 00:17-52 Why doesn't my chat show all the messages yet the bot does? 00:18-01 The Ottomans were strong then. 00:18-12 so was carthage during the punic wars 00:18-50 But then an Austro-Hungarian archduke was shot by a Serbian nationalist and so they declare war on Serbia, whose involvement is disputed. 00:19-01 m9 00:19-03 I'm serbian 00:19-06 Ottomans lost the war as they were on the Central Powers and end of empire. 00:19-19 m89 00:19-21 I know. 00:19-25 >_> 00:19-38 But still, we know Gavrilo Princip was an ethnic Serb. 00:19-57 Whether he's a terrorist or a liberator is up to point of view. 00:20-13 WWI would've happened anyway, Gavrilo just sped things up 00:20-18 True. 00:20-21 and idk if that is good or bad 00:20-29 Looking at a map can easily tell you that there's gonna be a war. 00:21-17 I'd rather stay away from any kind of patriotism 00:21-23 Same. 00:21-26 I can't say if what he did was good or bad 00:22-11 To quote my friend, TheRealXboxNerd, whose YouTube Poops I highly recommend, if you can't find anything shameful your country did, you don't know your country's history. 00:22-16 That applies to all countries. 00:22-24 switzerland? 00:22-24 00:22-34 Australia has been real dicks to its Indigenous population for example. 00:22-48 Switzerland were the bankers of the Nazis. 00:22-59 okay what about 00:23-01 south sudan 00:23-03 it's a young country 00:23-18 Obviously a messed up warzone. 00:23-30 Probably the worst country to ever go to TBH. 00:23-46 stay away from all 3rd world countries pls 00:23-59 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 00:24-02 and that's a tip 00:24-03 Switzerland, Sweden and Austria are technically 3rd world countries. 00:24-14 okay then 00:24-16 stay away from 00:24-19 most african countries 00:24-21 balkan countries 00:24-24 island countries 00:24-27 some random asian countries 00:24-28 north korea 00:24-32 I live in an island country. :p 00:24-33 and some south ameriacn ones 00:24-34 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 00:24-45 you know what I meant 00:25-04 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 00:25-05 I genuinely don't like the people here in my country 00:25-08 I mean 00:25-13 thats generalization 00:25-18 but the people I've been exposed to 00:25-35 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 00:26-10 do what you want, but I'm just recommending 00:26-49 Oh yeah, your country was downgraded to Partly Free in this year's Freedom in the World 2019 report. 00:27-05 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 00:27-09 So was Hungary. 00:27-16 no thats not what I meant lo 00:27-17 lol 00:27-18 Hmm... 2019? Wow, that must be futuristic! 00:27-28 2019 covers the year 2018. 00:27-33 idc about the politics as much 00:27-35 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 00:27-40 I'm talking about people 00:27-43 and violence levles 00:27-47 i cant type today 00:27-47 Then it should be IDontCareAboutPolitics. XP 00:28-00 Because you seem to fucking love history. 00:28-09 What is this? I live in a totally garbage futuristic world?? 00:28-25 It's nice to meet other history buffs. 00:28-28 I like science and social studies in general 00:28-37 Yeah. 00:28-39 Jack. 00:28-42 And maths too? 00:29-03 yes 00:29-12 High five! 00:29-17 yes 00:29-24 o/ \o 00:29-38 We are nerds and geeks forever! :D 00:29-38 okay. that was exaggerating... : [ 00:29-46 yes, superkoopa? 00:30-31 I'm planning to move to the US 00:30-37 since better opportunities 00:31-02 I've wanted to travel the world. 00:31-09 ye same 00:31-18 I'm going to Rome this year 00:31-25 and maybe even Athens 00:31-31 Ooh. 00:31-33 Can I come? 00:31-35 Am I allowed to link other wiki? 00:31-42 yes, koopa 00:31-49 maybe jcak 00:31-50 jack 00:31-52 does it count as a advertisting stuff? 00:31-55 no 00:32-03 jack 00:32-04 in 20 years 00:32-06 It depends on the context. 00:32-07 Oof. 00:32-08 will there be a pvz wiki meetup 00:32-28 Nah, some of you are too young and stranger danger. 00:32-33 in 20 years 00:34-43 b20 years/s 00:36-40 There's always a reason to yell? :p 00:37-27 yes 00:37-45 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 00:38-15 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 00:38-16 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 00:38-35 I'll yell at you all the time then! 00:38-43 the perfect place to talk about politics 00:38-49 Oof. 00:38-57 we can talk about other things 00:39-04 lets talk about my childhood trauma when my- 00:39-05 ok no 00:39-10 Oof. 00:39-12 ~ Jel-LOL FTW has joined the chat ~ 00:39-14 politics it is 00:39-19 why is this back tf 00:39-25 Okay. SJWs are oppressive hypocrites 00:39-29 hmm 00:39-32 oshit 00:39-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:39-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:39-50 To be fair, so is the alt-right. 00:39-57 To be fair 00:40-00 so is the entire worl 00:40-01 world 00:40-04 ^^^ 00:40-04 I do not like politics at all 00:40-11 like 00:40-22 I could honestly talk night and day about how dumb conservatives are 00:40-25 but I'm not much better 00:40-43 And I disapprove of some of my fellow socialists' methods. 00:40-43 ~ Jel-LOL FTW has left the chat ~ 00:41-01 Anyone heard about Activision cutting 800 jobs for money! 00:41-02 Or as we call each other, comrades. 00:41-15 Doesn't surprise emgiven that's a capitalist society. 00:41-19 *me given 00:41-37 I'm just ranting about it though. Feel free to disagree. 00:41-47 anyway 00:41-47 OK y u return lawn? 00:41-50 how have you guys been 00:41-58 Because nostalgia. 00:42-00 havent been here in a long time 00:42-09 and by here I mean the wiki 00:42-09 OK then 00:42-12 Also, it's peaceful here. 00:42-26 Rename The Lawn to The Zen Garden. XP 00:42-31 Y naut discord? 00:42-49 Personal reasons. 00:42-55 OK. 00:43-07 Although I like Discord. I'm online for most of the day. 00:43-11 Do you play any pvz ga!es nowadays? 00:43-15 I don't 00:43-20 No, I haven't. 00:43-32 I mostly spend my day either studying 00:43-33 or sleeping 00:43-39 or on PC chatting 00:43-39 Sleeping sounds fun. 00:43-47 PvZ2 Intl is only interesting with ECLISE. 00:43-50 Ninja5Bot logs. 00:43-51 I've got nothing else to do really 00:44-16 and I do get satisfaction from studying 00:44-17 For the first time in forever, I got friends in real life. 00:44-27 hopefully I can get there as wlel 00:44-31 I went out with one to a gaming lounge yesterday. 00:44-43 I fell in love with the place. 00:44-46 my 2 friends are a bit... 00:44-52 I got friends IRL last year. 00:45-05 ~ GamerNerd i has joined the chat ~ 00:45-19 idk I'm too much of a wallflower to get friends 00:45-32 Last year, my friend total has declined by quite a bit so making new friends this year will help bring back the number. 00:45-38 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:45-38 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:45-45 ~ GamerNerd i has left the chat ~ 00:45-55 Anyone excited for the new console ovz game announced? 00:46-03 *pvz 00:46-04 not really 00:46-09 it'll just be GW3 00:46-22 Yeah, I'm all KMN over that. 00:46-29 But with ��oot��oxes 00:46-50 <7 GRAND UMP> the new console game? 00:46-55 <7 GRAND UMP> i'm in the middle 00:46-57 yes 00:47-00 It'll be a worse anniversary than Sonic 06 00:47-03 Hey, TCLP. 00:47-20 <7 GRAND UMP> on the first part it's a new game but on the second part it's probably gw3 when they could just continue updating gw2 with new things 00:47-23 At least that game wasn't a random ass spinoof 00:47-29 yes? 00:47-32 You play Victoria II or Hearts of Iron? 00:47-41 Neither 00:47-41 I'm planning to buy HOI soon 00:47-45 Cool! 00:47-49 I play Civ 5 mostly 00:47-58 I want to buy that ironically. 00:47-59 hmm 00:48-11 civ 5 is bad at history 00:48-14 but it's super fun 00:48-24 What inaccuracies are there? 00:48-53 Some zombie told me that the Wall nut's gonna roll me 00:49-01 Did it say Columbus was the first European in the Americas? :P 00:49-33 Because it was actually Vikings in Newfoundland, which is part of modern-day Canada. 00:49-40 Vikings are tuff bois 00:50-03 Yeah, now they're the sweet, social democrats who care about human rights the most in the world. 00:50-12 no I mean 00:50-16 the whole game itself 00:50-24 Example? 00:50-30 you get to fight Maria I as Nebuchadnezzar II 00:50-33 Forgot to say that the Chinese PvZ2 got a football minigame about FIFA 2018 00:50-34 I hope I spelled that right 00:50-42 Oof. @both 00:51-03 tho it'd be pretty cool if you got Civ 5 00:51-09 singleplayer got boring 00:51-09 PvZ2C is doing quite well 00:51-14 Wow, that's pretty bad. XD @TCLP 00:51-14 Wow, that's pretty bad. FIFA World Cup 2018 was Russia's excuse to ignore basic human rights. @Swaggy 00:51-30 Idk about FIFA 00:51-33 Yeah, I'd love to play with you (OOF!). 00:51-59 brb. 00:52-10 *insert accidental innuendo tripe right here for da lols* 00:52-22 how about pvz2 china 00:52-42 Doing decently. At least compared to Intl 00:52-55 i got stuck at 2.3.0. update 00:53-02 How? 00:53-09 my ipad is ios 8 00:53-14 O shit 00:53-16 pvz 2 china requires ios 9 00:53-25 Boi I use android 00:53-25 i can't fucking upgrade my ipad 00:53-30 Ooooof 00:54-09 ~ JD2004 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-24 If EA didn't buy popcap amazing shit would happen 00:54-40 ~ JD2004 has left the chat ~ 00:54-53 if EA didn't buy PopCap, they would fail 00:55-18 U refer to popcap? 00:55-30 yeah 00:55-35 and latest chinese plants' seed packet texture are copy pasted 00:55-48 I don't give a shit about that 00:55-52 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has left the chat ~ 00:56-03 pvz 2 wouldnt exist 00:56-08 pvz h wouldnt exist 00:56-12 pvz gw wouldnt exist 00:56-18 <7 GRAND UMP> exactly 00:56-24 <7 GRAND UMP> EA saved PopCap 00:56-27 Chinese games would nt exist 00:56-31 <7 GRAND UMP> but everyone always resorts to EA BAD 00:56-35 EA is bad 00:56-38 <7 GRAND UMP> when in doubt, blame EA 00:56-38 why? 00:56-47 they took PopCap who was in desperate need 00:56-54 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has joined the chat ~ 00:56-58 and sucked out all the potential they had 00:57-00 i have a question 00:57-09 <7 GRAND UMP> test 00:57-16 <7 GRAND UMP> wait fuck my username isnt showing up 00:57-19 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:57-21 Hahahaha 00:57-30 swhat if disney bought ea?/s 00:57-40 Rip gaming 00:57-43 that would 00:57-44 ew 00:57-51 Disney is worse than EA 00:57-53 dont even wanna imagine it 00:58-16 how about club penguin? 00:58-26 They're EA but bigger. 00:58-43 And on more media than games 00:58-59 club penguin was an online browser game 00:59-08 it wasn't anything serious 00:59-28 Blame Quackity HQ for killing the CP series with his raid 00:59-48 I still cringe at the time when I was part of the whole CP "pookie" thing 00:59-50 jesus christ 01:00-11 Back. 01:00-16 rip club penguin' 01:00-26 What if TalkWeb buys Popcap Seattle? 01:00-27 I have a CP plushie 01:00-40 Chrome is acting up on my main account. 01:00-42 then all games would be shit' 01:00-53 they're lazy cunts 01:00-54 popcap games 01:00-57 hey guys 01:01-01 I have a serious question for you 01:01-09 brb. 01:01-14 Restarting. 08:35-19 The capital C on chat is broken 08:38-34 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 08:38-45 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:38-49 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:39-19 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 08:41-06 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:41-45 Did you know (Electric blueberry) is op 08:42-21 we know 08:42-33 how about caulipower? 08:42-55 Idk 08:43-19 I know that it was in one of my dreams 08:44-04 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 08:47-09 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:48-29 Did you post something? 08:49-06 no 08:49-12 Ok 08:49-42 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 08:49-53 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:50-40 Are you gonna say something 08:50-53 no 08:51-29 Why? 08:51-39 (Electric blueberry) 08:51-59 nothing interest to say 08:52-31 Lets talk about electric blueberry 08:52-53 Did you know the 1000th pixel on it isblue 08:53-14 no 08:53-23 O:) 08:54-03 :| | 08:54-41 play game guess 08:54-44 (dance) 08:54-55 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:55-06 a plant that based on elsa from frozen 08:55-22 ? 08:55-23 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 08:55-24 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:55-36 game guess 08:55-50 (Electric blueberry) (Electric blueberry) (Electric blueberry) (Electric blueberry) (Electric blueberry) not 08:56-12 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 08:56-12 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:57-19 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 08:57-19 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:57-41 Ice Queen Pea 08:57-50 wrong 08:58-14 What? Snow Pea? 08:58-21 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 08:58-28 <7 GRAND UMP> missile toe 08:58-34 yes 08:58-59 vampy's favorite plant 08:59-22 Missile Toe? 08:59-27 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 08:59-28 I don't see a resemblance 08:59-39 Dammit 08:59-46 I was typing it 08:59-48 <7 GRAND UMP> missile toe's animations/voice acting kinda sounds like something from frozen maybe? 08:59-49 if you look more careful 09:00-04 Whats my fav plant. 09:00-07 ?* 09:00-12 <7 GRAND UMP> electric blueberry 09:00-26 And 09:00-39 what's my favorite plant 09:01-04 AAAAAAAAAAAA 09:01-52 A 09:02-34 hint: a turquoise and white peashooting plant 09:02-38 Also vampy and tulo are best admins 09:02-41 Snow pea 09:02-54 <7 GRAND UMP> electric pea 09:02-58 try again 09:03-03 yes 09:03-11 And my fav bot is this bot likes oreos 09:03-47 I dont play pvzh 09:04-02 question: a peashooter that shoots laser 09:04-40 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:04-44 <7 GRAND UMP> shadow pea 09:05-25 a power mint that is a plant counterpart of michael bay 09:06-12 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:06-33 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 09:06-56 Bombardmint 09:07-02 Test 09:07-03 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 09:07-05 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 09:07-05 Test 09:07-08 how do you know? 09:07-18 Haha! 09:07-40 Some news. Shadow pea and goo pea will come to Chinese version 09:07-41 Michael Bay is notorious for 'explosive' effects 09:07-54 Bombardmint 09:09-13 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:09-18 ~ The Maverick Hunter has joined the chat ~ 09:09-20 a notable transformer that transforms into a jet 09:09-25 I remembered someone saying Chomper is better than Toadstool (thonk) 09:09-47 and I don't know transformers stuff :P 09:09-56 ~ DreamyImpy has joined the chat ~ 09:10-00 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 09:10-12 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:10-42 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:10-59 ~ The Maverick Hunter has left the chat ~ 09:11-09 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:11-45 ~ The Maverick Hunter has joined the chat ~ 09:11-50 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:12-06 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:12-29 ~ The Maverick Hunter has left the chat ~ 09:12-29 ~ The Maverick Hunter has joined the chat ~ 09:12-34 ~ Marcia Aeris has joined the chat ~ 09:12-58 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:13-28 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:14-42 I thought this was an active chat. 09:14-45 ~ Roseturnip has joined the chat ~ 09:14-46 (chuckle) 09:14-52 ~ Roseturnip has joined the chat ~ 09:14-52 No 09:15-19 Because im thinking the meaning of the dream i had last night 09:15-28 how about... this is where newbies come here 09:16-02 maybe 09:16-30 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:16-34 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:17-21 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:17-32 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:19-16 ~ DreamyImpy has left the chat ~ 09:19-42 ~ DatDramaPlant has left the chat ~ 09:20-07 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:21-32 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has left the chat ~ 09:23-56 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:24-38 What are chat hacks 09:25-45 i dunno 09:27-48 Something like pings 09:27-54 yes 09:28-29 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:28-31 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:28-35 Test 09:29-57 ~ Roseturnip has left the chat ~ 09:30-09 ~ Roseturnip has joined the chat ~ 09:30-19 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:30-46 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:30-52 ? 09:32-17 ~ Roseturnip has left the chat ~ 09:32-59 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:35-23 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:35-31 ~ Roseturnip has joined the chat ~ 09:40-31 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:40-33 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:43-15 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:43-28 This is dead 09:45-35 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:45-37 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:46-07 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 09:46-46 ~ CarterMahoney has joined the chat ~ 09:47-24 ~ Marcia Aeris has left the chat ~ 09:47-37 ~ CarterMahoney has left the chat ~ 10:04-35 ~ FourIsBestHost has joined the chat ~ 10:05-06 bfdi wiki is always invaded with impersonators 10:05-15 i joined wikia JUST YESTERDAY 10:05-19 and I got a lot of them! 10:15-09 hello 10:15-12 it's me TULO 10:15-17 just an alt 10:15-20 i made 10:15-25 so i can get banned for life 10:15-31 because i hate myself 10:15-31 gh 10:15-31 sd 10:15-31 hxv 10:15-32 ghd 10:15-32 ht 10:15-32 gyhd 10:15-32 h 10:15-32 vh 10:15-33 fszhgfvhj 10:15-33 gfh 10:15-33 hdxf 10:15-34 hxd 10:15-34 ht 10:15-34 gfht 10:15-34 hdts 10:15-35 hgdz 10:15-35 hr 10:15-35 zgh 10:15-35 fh 10:15-36 dt 10:15-36 hj 10:15-36 rtz 10:15-36 j 10:15-37 gjdrf 10:15-37 jt 10:15-37 r 10:15-37 hjrt 10:15-37 jdr 10:15-37 ufd 10:15-38 jufd 10:15-38 ht 10:15-38 hj 10:15-39 drthg 10:15-44 Iama 10:15-46 we need you 10:15-51 BITCH LASAGNA 10:15-54 SHE CAN'T SAVE ME 10:16-01 ~ ThisUserLikesOreos has been kicked by ThisUserLikesOreo ~ 10:16-02 ~ ThisUserLikesOreos has left the chat ~ 10:16-19 thanks 10:16-32 doubt they are sock 10:16-37 maybe just an impersonator 10:17-06 0% chance of being a sock 10:17-34 eh, doesn't matter